


Looking for a gift

by Uriuriri



Series: Izumi and her actors! [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Randomness, Tasuku is an idiot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri
Summary: Their director birthday is comming soon but Tasuku is confused because he knows nothing about women. The only thing Tasuku knew was----"woman must've loved pink"
Series: Izumi and her actors! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Looking for a gift

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because I like Tasuku but yeah... Tasuku know nothing about women/girl/female...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if my grammar is really bad... You can tell me if you find any typo(s)!

"...so, why you called us?"

Azami, Yuki, and Kazunari now sitting in front of Tasuku. The muscle man look at them with serious eyes.

"...Director said that she is not fond of pink." Said Tasuku.

"So what?" Ask Yuki.

"She's a FEMALE, right?? How can she doesn't like pink!?"

Kazunari just looking at Tasuku with confused face. Azami just looking at Tasuku with annoyed face. Especially Yuki, looking at Tasuku as if Tasuku is an idiot person.

"Are you idiot? Do you only think about your muscle and acting!?" Said Yuki 

"goodness, you have a lots of female fans but you really idiot when it comes to female!" Said Azami.

"Tax, do you think every female loves pink?" Ask Kazunari. 

"Isn't it obvious? Doesn't all female love that bright and cute color?"

Yuki and Azami facepalmed. Tasuku is really idiot when it comes to female. How can this dense muscle man have lots female fans? He knows nothing about female!?

"Tasuku-san, not every FEMALE likes pink. Yuki-san is not a female but he likes pink." Said Azami, hoping that Tasuku will said 'He's a male' but--

Tasuku surprised and looking at them with serious eyes as if he discovered something important. Azami facepalmed.

"This guy really is idiot..."

Tsumugi who sat beside him suddenly laughing.

"Sorry everyone. Tasuku is really dumb when it comes to woman." Said Tsumugi with a smile.

"Yeah, figured that out." Said Yuki. "So, why you called us here?"

"...you know, all of us decide to give director gift for her birthday, and I want to give her new gifts..."

"And then you want to give her something pink?" Ask Kazunari.

"Yeah, but... Today I heard she's talking with Nanao, and she said that she's not really fond with pink colour." 

_'Director-sensei, you don't like pink?'_

_'it's not that I hate it, Taichi-kun. I'm just not a fond of them.'_

"Well, as you can see, Tasuku seems confused right now." Said Tsumugi and looking at the trio fashionista. "So, Yuki-kun, Azami-kun and Kazunari-kun, I want you to help him."

"Rurikawa knows a lot about fashion especially for girls. Izumida also know about colours that suitable for girls and Miyoshi is the most modern from all of us so please help me!"

Yuki and Azami sigh while Kazunari nod. Looking at Tasuku, Yuki took a paper from his bear bag.

"First of all, you need Banri to come along with us. His sense fashion is better than Kazunari." Said Yuki while he writes something. "Also, what kind of gifts you want to give her?"

"..." 

Tasuku froze. He really didn't think what kind of gift he want to give to the only female in Mankai. He just sunk and looking down to his feet.

"...don't tell me you're not decide that yet." Said Azami with his usual bored tone. Tasuku nod and make a confused face.

"...that's it. This guy is really hopeless." Yuki suddenly pull his phone "Hello, Banri. Come to the mini lounge at the second floor. Emergency fashion, don't ask why."

ー

"That's why you need me?"

Banri standing with his 'easy-mode' pose, looking at everyone in the mini lounge. Tsumugi already told Banri about what happen, yet there's no responses from Banri. Yuki touch Tasuku's shoulder.

"You see, Neo Yankee, this guy is really hopeless."

"Yeah, I've expected that." Said Banri and then looking at Tasuku. "Say, Tasuku-san. What kind of gift you want to give her?"

"...I don't know, but something useful to her."

"How about new underwear and new bra?" Said Chikage that suddenly pop up.

"U-UNDERWEAR!? W-W-WHAT THIS PERVERT TALKING ABOUT!??" Said Azami that suddenly freaked out.

"Chikage-san, where did you come from!? Also please keep your mouth before you make my rookie insane." Said Banri that makes Chikage grins

"Hmm, but that may be a good idea. Yesterday Director complaint that she need new underwear because her size getting bigger and ask me what kind of material that makes woman comfortable." Said Yuki. He talking with his usial expression but everyone suddenly blush when Yuki said 'her size getting bigger'. 

"Y-Yuki-san...! S-should we REALLY give her new underwear...?" Ask Azami that still blushing.

"Really, Rurikawa...?" Ask Tasuku.

"...H-Hey, it's useful for her but imagine a group of grown up man that come to the girl underwear section--wouldn't that be kinda... Strange?" Ask Kazunari. 

"You right." Said Yuki, examining the group. "Well, I have no problem with that but the bigger problem is someone like this muscle idiot, neo Yankee and this pervert megane going to that section will makes them labelled as pervert or underwear maniac."

"Nope, I'm spices maniac." Said Chikage.

"Still if we talking about underwears, we don't know what her size is!" Said Banri.

"Her size is xxxCup, xxxcm and for her underwear is xxxinch." Said Chikage. Everyone except Yuki looking at him with strange face while Azami's face getting more redder that tomatoes.

"How did you know that much?" Ask Banri. "But like I said, stop saying something that makes Azami freaked out!"

"Yuki's note."

"Yes, I did ever makes Director swimsuit last year." Said Yuki. Tasuku looking at him.

"So, should I give her new underwear...?" Ask Tasuku with serious eyes. Yuki's expression is the mixed expression between trying to laugh and trying to facepalm. Azami suddenly hold Tasuku's shoulder.

"Tasuku-san, DON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERT! GIVE HER ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT!"

"But, it usefull for her!" Said Tasuku. 

Yuki, Kazunari and Azami facepalmed while Banri, Tsumugi and Chikage trying to hold their laugh. Banri take a breath and then hold his shoulder.

"Tasuku-san, I think you should give her scarf or earmuff or gloves. It's almost winter but she already complaint about this cold weather." 

Banri Idea makes Azami sigh in relief. Tasuku suddenly takes a note and a pen so he can remember everyone's advices.

"Go on, Settsu. I'll take a note."

"Wait, why don't you buy three of them, I think none of us giving her the scarf or earmuff, or even the gloves." Said Chikage. "How about you buy the materials and pay Yuki to make it?"

"Chikage-san, that's a good idea!" Said Tsumugi. "How about it, Ta-chan?"

"Hmm, you right. It'll be more special." Said Tasuku, nod in understanding.

"Okay then, Task! Me and Setzer will looking for the cheapest shop that sell high quality materials!" Said Kazunari.

"Well, me and Azami will working on the design but..." Yuki get closer to Tasuku and looking at him with a serious eyes "first, you better pay me more and second, help us for the design because I think you have interesting design for our director."

"Okay, I'll agree with that."

"One condition!" Said Azami. 

"What...?"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT 'FEMALE ONLY LOVES PINK!"

ーーー

"Um, Chikage-san." 

Tsumugi sitting on the chair at the mini lounge, called Chikage that enjoying the breeze. 

"What is it?"

"What kind of gift you'll give to Director?"

Chikage still enjoying the breeze, didn't look at Tsumugi. He sip a cup of tea and then fix his glasses. 

"Seems like no one will give her _that things_ then I'll give her instead." He said. Tsumugi smiles.

"And what is _that things_ , Chikage-san?"

Chikage smiles.

"New underwears"


End file.
